


Ex/Next

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Ex/Next

I saw Caro before she did, she hadn’t noticed her yet. I had been watching Caro over my girlfriend’s shoulder for a few moments. Of all the places in Dortmund to eat, why did Caro have to choose here to eat with her friends?

Camila hadn’t turned around to look at what I was staring at, because I was still engaging in the conversation, and she was nervously looking at the door because we were waiting for Mats and Cathy, and Cathy made Mila really nervous.

“She’s so critical and judgemental.” She sighed.

I didn’t like seeing my girlfriend so upset. I looked away from Caro then, and gave her my full attention.

“We just have to ignore her bitchy comments for an hour or two, eat great food, laugh at Mats and then we can go home, plus he is paying.” I tried to make her smile, then wrapped my arms around her and squeezed her tightly in a hug.

“As usual you are right, I’m glad that I don’t have anything else to worry about.” As she said that, I bit my lip and gulped. If she were to just turn 180 degrees she would see the next thing she would worry about.

I hated that I still thought about Caro sometimes. I felt like I was betraying Mila, and she would have every right to be angry with me for it. I just hoped that maybe we would be sat so far from Caro’s group that she wouldn’t be in sight.

Then Mats came through the front door to the restaurant, but he was alone. I could feel Mila sigh in relief in my arms, I took a step back from her, as I was straining to look over my shoulder at my team mate.

“Hey guys!” Mats greeted us, patting me on the back, then leaning in and kissing Mila on the cheek.

“Where’s Cathy?” I asked.

“Having a wardrobe meltdown, despite the fact that her wardrobe is full of things that she can wear. We had a fight and so she refused to come. Anyway, I wouldn’t pass up the opportunity to see you two, and there was no point in staying at home with her in that foul mood. If I’d have stayed we would only have fought more, I’ll probably get home later and we’ll make up.” He shrugged, and then went over to the cashier at the bar, to ask for our reservation.

“I do not want to hear about them making up.” Mila laughed, picking her drink up off of the bar. Now that Mats was here, we could move away from it and go to our table.

I looked around to check where Caro’s group were, but I couldn’t see them, they must have been taken over to their table. Mats was busy talking to the cashier, who was a pretty red head, and seemed to be pretty interested in what he was saying to her, it did not take more than a minute to go over and ask if your table was ready. I wondered if maybe I should go over there and remind him what we were here for, if there were pictures taken of him at this moment, he would be in more trouble with Cathy than he already was and he did not need that.

As I was about to walk over to him at the other end of the bar, the waitress who was seating people went over to him, motioned over by the cashier. They spoke for a moment, then Mats waved at us, asking for us to follow him, as the waitress would be showing us to the table.

I took Mila’s hand then, and walked just in front of her, following Mats pretty closely. I could feel my heart in my mouth as we walked through the restaurant. I squeezed Mila’s hand a little tighter, causing her to ask if I was alright. Of course, I couldn’t tell her that I was nervous about her seeing my ex and getting upset.

Thankfully we were seated at a booth, and as I looked around us, I could only see two couples at tables close by, and no other groups.

The waitress was blushing as she went to clear away the fourth set of cutlery. “Just the three of you?” she asked.

“Yes, just three.” Mats grinned at her.

“Stop flirting with all of the staff, or we are going to get too many perks.” I laughed.

I still held Mila’s hand, just on the table openly now. I wondered if Mats actually missed Cathy when she wasn’t around. They weren’t quite as openly coupley as we were, that was just because it was one sided.

“But…we might get free dessert.” He protested.

I shook my head at him. Since we’d sat down, the waitresses seemed to have all disappeared. I wondered if they were all recovering from seeing Mats somewhere.

Mila had noticed their absence too. “You’ve scared them all away now. Babe, can you get me a drink?” she asked.

“Yeah sure.” Getting up from our table would give me a chance to see where Caro was so that we could avoid her on our way out. I took Mila’s glass, and instead of asking Mats what he wanted, I would just guess.

I walked back the way we had been led, trying to memorise how many pillars I had passed so that I would be able to remember the way back to the table with the drinks.

When I got to the bar the cashier was busy, and so I waited.

When I felt a hand on my shoulder I thought that it would be Mila, and I was about to say ‘Babe’ when I turned around, but it wasn’t my girlfriend. I never thought that it would be Caro. We were supposedly friends after the break up but we never spoke to each other anymore. So, her coming over to talk to me, with her friends back at the table, was unexpected.

“I didn’t expect to see you here.” I said, knowing that I sounded like a complete awkward idiot.

“Maybe not, but you knew that I was here. I saw you staring over at me earlier Marco. Don’t try to deny it.” She moved to stand next to me at the bar then, and we stared at the bottles behind it, not saying anything else for a few moments.

“What exactly do you want me to say here?” I asked. I didn’t know why she had come over, but I wanted her to go away so that I could just get the drinks, and go back to my girlfriend and friend and just forget about her existence.

“Maybe I want you to say that you’ve missed me, because I’ve missed you.” She stunned me by saying that, it had been months, and I knew that she hadn’t been alone in all that time, she had definitely been seeing other guys, just like I had been with Mila.

“I…”

“He hasn’t missed you Caro, because he’s actually with me now.” I heard her voice, and knew that it was Mila straight away, I would be able to pick her voice out of a crowd of hundreds of people.

Caro said nothing.

The cashier came over to take my order, and so I ordered quickly and passed her the required amount of money.

“I’m really not interested anymore Caro. When I noticed that you were here earlier I felt awkward, and nothing else. I love my girlfriend.” I turned back to the bar just in time to take our drinks off of it, the cashier’s expression told me that she felt awkward about the situation too. I wondered if she would sell the story or not, I guessed that I would have to wait and see.

Marcel and Robin would find this situation hilarious, and would taunt me with it for a long time to come.

Mila took her drink from me, and I carried mine and Mats’ with ease as a result. I followed her back to the table without a second glance back at Caro, and in silence.

“What took you so long?” Mats asked. He was looking at the menu as if he wanted to fold up the paper and stuff it into his mouth, he must have been hungry.

“I bumped into someone I didn’t want to see.” I said quietly.

“Caro.” Mila and Mats chorused. They laughed at each other because they had said it at the same time.

“Why didn’t you tell me she was here?” she asked, she didn’t seem mad at me at all, her tone was soft.

“I thought it might upset you or something. I don’t know, I was just trying to protect your feelings.” I shrugged.

“That’s really sweet but you are clueless. I know that you love me and you wouldn’t go back to Caro. I know the reasons as to why the two of you broke up and we don’t have those problems.” She smiled at me.

I leant in and kissed her cheek gently, murmuring. “This, is why I love you.”


End file.
